Bring Me to life
by Myari
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time to find Kikyo has joined the group and Shippo is missing. Kagome is forced to travel with Kikyo in the group as they search for the jewel pieces. Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha that he is joining the group to fight Naraku who has kidnapped Rin, during the fight with Naraku Kagome is shot by a poisoned arrow and something magical happens to her.
1. Chapter 1- Kikyo

**Bring Me To life**

**Summary-**

Kagome comes back from her time to find Kikyo has joined the group and Shippo is missing. Kagome is forced to travel with Kikyo in the group as they search for the jewel pieces. Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha that he is joining the group to fight Naraku who has kidnapped Rin, during the fight with Naraku Kagome is shot by a poisoned arrow and something magical happens to her.

**Chapter 1- Kikyo**

Kagome sighed as she looked around her room to make sure that she had everything she needed. Even though she still had two more days to be in her time she had decided to go back early because something was telling her something was wrong.

After making sure she was packed she walked over to her closet and took out a pair of overall-like shorts and a black low cut shirt. She walked across the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower, once that was done she dressed leaving the overall straps off her shoulders to hang down her legs and ran back to her room and grabbed her brand new dark blue backpack, her yellow one had gone to backpack heaven the other day. She raced down stairs to the front door, she sat down and started to put on her hiking boots, as she was doing this her mother poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Are you leaving already Kagome? I thought you still had two days?" Her mom asked.

"I do, but something is telling me that I need to go back because something is wrong." Kagome said tying her boots.

"Okay, can you wait, I'll make you and your friends some snacks." her mom said.

"No need, just pack up all the Ramen we have, and throw a couple bags of chips in there too, I've already packed Shippo's candy." Kagome said standing up and opening her bag as her mom went to fetch the things she asked for. Once the food had been packed Kagome quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and ran to the well house yelling a 'I love you' over her shoulder. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows that were waiting by the well as she jumped in, Kagome knew something was wrong when the blue light that surrounded her didn't comfort her like it always did.

'What the hell is going on over there?' Kagome asked herself.

_'Something terrible you have to hurry.'_ A voice whispered soft in the back of her mind, it was so soft that Kagome almost didn't hear it. Kagome brushed the voice off. She had made it. She made sure that her backpack was secured on her back as she started to climb up the vines. Once she was there she made sure that there were no demons around before taking off toward Kaede's village. She walked into Kaede's hut and was hugged by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she hugged the girl.

"Hello, Sango." Kagome said.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"Good afternoon, Miroku." Kagome said.

"Why are you back early, didn't you have another two days in your time? Not that we're complaining." Sango said quickly adding the last part. Kagome chuckled at the girl.

"Glad to know I'm loved. But the reason I came back early was that something deep inside me told me to get back here because something was wrong." Kagome said setting her bag down. "Where is Shippo and Inuyasha?"

"Well, Inuyasha went off with Kikyo and we don't know where Shippo is." Sango said and Kagome snapped her head up.

'What's happened to Shippo?' Kagome asked herself.

_'Nothing good.'_ The voice said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Inuyasha is. . ." Miroku started.

"I don't care about him right now, where is my son?" Kagome asked glaring at the monk.

"We don't know Kagome, we just got back from my village an hour ago. We assume he is out in the village playing with the other children like he always does." Sango said, that would normally calm Kagome down, but something told her that he wasn't with the village children.

_'Follow your gut, Kagome, you know something is wrong with Shippo.'_ The voice said, it was starting to get stronger.

"Never assume, Sango, you want to know why?" Kagome asked digging in her bag for something to write on.

"Why Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as Kagome found her diary and ripped a piece of paper out and took the pen that was attached to the diary and wrote down the word assume.

"Because it makes and ass out of you and me." She said making lines through the word to make it look like this: ass/u/me.

"Oh, that's why." Sango said. Just then Inuyasha walked into the hut followed by Kikyo.

"What's she doing here?" Kagome asked.

"She has a name." Kikyo said.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said, "What's Kiky-hoe, doing here?" Kagome asked.

_'You already know the answer to that Kagome.'_ The voice said.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Just because you want the clay pot in the group doesn't mean we all want her in the group. And what the hell did you do to Shippo?" Kagome yelled not knowing why she was blaming Inuyasha, but something told her that whatever happened to her son he was responsible for it.

"The little runt ran away three days ago." Inuyasha said going over to his corner of the hut.

"And you just let him go without looking for him?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Why should I waste my time looking for the runt?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome knew then that Inuyasha lied about Shippo running away. She balled her fist up and started to slowly reach for her bow and arrows, not noticing that Kikyo had her bow and arrow ready to aim and shoot if Kagome grabbed her bow.

_'Calm down Kagome, if you grab your bow and arrows you'll just fall into their trap.'_ The voice said.

'But he did something to Shippo, I just know it.' Kagome thought.

_'But you have no prof.'_ The voice said

'Not yet I don't.' Kagome said.

_'Yes, you don't have prof yet, but once you do you'll be able to have your revenge.'_ The voice said and Kagome closed her eyes with a smirk on her face, she opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Alright Inu, have it your way, Kikyo will join the group, and while we are looking for jewel shards I will find clues as to were Shippo is." Kagome said then pulled out her sleeping bag and set it up on the other side of the hut away from Inuyasha, then she grabbed a change of clothes and her bath supplies. "Sango, wanna join me in the hot springs?"

"I would love to Kagome." Sango said and walked with Kagome to the hot springs near by.

**\\'~'/**

Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag feeling restless, like something was about to happen, but she didn't know what. She sighed and grabbed her iPod and slipped one ear bud into her ear so that she could still hear if she was called, she turned her iPod on and laid down, as soon as her head hit her pillow something pulled her into a vision like dream.

\\'~'/ **Dream sequence \\'~'/**

_Rin was running through the woods tears running down her cheeks. She was scared and wanted her Lord there to protect her like he always did. But he was no where to be found and Jaken was many miles back behind her, knocked out. She scream as a root reached out from the earth and tripped her allowing the person who was chasing her to capture her. She screamed like she had never screamed before, before the person knocked her out. _

_"Now that I have you little Rin, Sesshomaru will fall." The person said, coming out of the shadows to show Naraku. Naraku quickly spun around hearing a loud roar coming from somewhere in the distance behind him. He smirked, "You're too slow Sesshomaru." Naraku said before vanishing._

_The next time Rin opened her eyes she was in a dark dungeon and was laying on someone's lap. She sat up and turned to see who's lap she had been laying on to see a beaten up Shippo chained to the wall smiling at her. "Shippo-kun?" Rin asked._

_"Heehee, yeah, I'm glad you're awake. I was starting to think that you wouldn't wake up." Shippo said, his voice sounding different but Rin couldn't place what was different. Suddenly Shippo's smile left his face and his tail wrapped around Rin in a protective manner like her Lord's tail would do sometimes. "Don't worry Rin, I'll protect you for as long as I can." Shippo said. Just then the dungeon door opened to show Kohaku holding two trays of food with Kagura standing behind him. Kohaku walked over to them and Shippo jumped up and stood in front of Rin growling at Kohaku who just looked at him with a blank expression._

_"Ha, like you could do anything in that form you little runt." Kagura said and Kohaku dropped the trays in front of Shippo then walked out of the dungeon, Shippo stayed in his protective stance until he could no longer feel their auras, he then cautiously stood up before picking up one of the trays of food and sniffed it. He tore off a little piece of the bread that they were given and took a bite of it, he waited to see if anything would happen, when nothing did he handed the food to Rin before kicking the other tray away from them. Rin looked at him confused._

_"They are bound to poison my food because they don't need me anymore because they have you." Shippo told her and she nodded, Shippo sat down and watched as a rat crawled through a hole near the tray of food and ate a piece of the bread and fell over dead from what ever poison was in the food. Rin sat next to Shippo and tried to give Shippo some of her food. "No, you eat it, you're gonna need all the strength you can get." Shippo said smiling at Rin._

_"But-" Rin started but Shippo shook his head and pointed at her food indicating for her to eat. She did as she was told and ate everything on the tray._

_"Good, now sleep. I will watch over you." Shippo said and Rin laid down with her head in Shippo's lap and she began to cry. She missed her Lord, she missed Jaken yelling at her, and she was afraid of what might happen to her and Shippo, she hoped that someone would come rescue them soon. "Don't worry Rin, Kagome will get here soon, and you'll be safe." Before Rin could ask Shippo what he meant about that he pressed one finger into the back of her neck and she passed out._

**TBC. . .**


	2. Chapter 2- Sesshomaru

**Bring me to life**

**Summary-**

Kagome comes back from her time to find Kikyo has joined the group and Shippo is missing. Kagome is forced to travel with Kikyo in the group as they search for the jewel pieces. Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha that he is joining the group to fight Naraku who has kidnapped Rin, during the fight with Naraku Kagome is shot by a poisoned arrow and something magical happens to her.

**Chapter 2- Sesshomaru**

Kagome jolted awake in a cold sweet, she quickly sat up and in doing so she ripped her ear bud out of her ear. She looked around Kaede's hut to see that she was the only one up. She scrambled out of her sleeping bag and walked through the make shift door to go outside and saw that the sun was just about to come up, she sat down and leaned up against the wall of the hut and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees. 'What just happened?' She thought.

_'That, Kagome, was a vision.'_ The voice said, Kagome could tell that the voice kind of sounded like a male, but it was still too soft to be certain. Kagome sighed and tried to will herself to not cry, those kids needed her to be strong.

'Think about how Sesshomaru must be taking this.' Kagome thought, she lifted her head to watch the sun rise but was instead greeted with the worried face of Miroku, she jumped back in surprise.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as Kagome grabbed her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

"Nothing, Miroku. I just had a realistic nightmare and came outside to get some fresh air to calm my mind, that's all." Kagome said after her heart had stopped trying to jump out of her chest. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Kagome said.

"Oh, do not worry Lady Kagome, you did not wake me, I was just coming out here to meditate while the sun rose and was surprised to see you were already up. You are normally asleep when I get up, so I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Miroku said sitting down next to Kagome but left enough space between them for her to know that he was not going to grope her. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the sun rise, well, Miroku was watching the sun rise, Kagome was watching Miroku out of the corner of her eye to make sure he wouldn't do any thing. Suddenly Miroku turned to look at her. "Would you like to talk about it?" Miroku asked braking the silence.

"What?" Kagome asked turning her head to look fully at Miroku.

"The dream. Would you like to talk about it? I know I'm not Sango, but she won't be up for another half hour or so and it seems like it really bothered you. I know that sometimes talking about things like this can help someone over come it, and if you want me to keep it a secret I will." Miroku said and Kagome started at him for a few minute thinking about his offer, after she thought about it she smiled at him.

"Thank you for that offer Miroku, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Kagome said and Miroku opened his mouth to say something, "But I will promise that if it starts to get bad I will talk to someone about it. Deal?" Miroku closed his mouth and smiled at her.

"Okay, you know me and Sango are always here to listen to you, even Kaede is here for you, please don't forget that." Miroku said and Kagome nodded then headed into the hut towards her backpack frowning deep in thought.

'Why didn't I tell him?' She thought.

_'I don't know, why don't you tell me?'_ The voice said and Kagome thought about it for a second as she dug out her bathing supplies.

'I guess I didn't want to give him false hope in telling him I know where Shippo is, when in reality all I know is that Naraku has him locked in a dungeon, but where that dungeon is, is still a mystery.' Kagome thought.

_'I see, and why did you not inform him of little Rin's kidnapping?'_ The voice asked as she stood up to walk out of the hut.

'Because until we know where they are, we can do nothing to help them. So telling Miroku Rin has been kidnapped right now would only be a waste of time.' Kagome thought and stopped right before she exited the hut her eyes wide. 'That sounds so cold heart-ed.'

_'But it's the truth and you know it.'_ The voice said, to Kagome it sounded some what sad.

'It may be the truth, but it still sounds so cold heart-ed.' Kagome thought as she continued walking out of the hut.

_'Some times the truth hurts.'_ The voice said.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked looking up at her from his spot on the ground snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome looked at Miroku and forced a smile onto her face pushing the voice into the back of her mind.

"I'm going to go take a dip in the hot springs and freshen up, if I'm not back before the others wake up, please inform them of where I am." Kagome said.

"I will." Miroku said and Kagome nodded at him before walking towards the hot springs.

**\\'~'/**

Sesshomaru was pissed. He was pissed at Naraku for kidnapping his ward. He was pissed at Jaken for not being strong enough to protect her while he was not near her. And he was pissed at himself for not being able to get back to her in time. He roared in anger for like the twentieth time that night, or was it day now, the sun was up so it had to be day.

Last night started off normal, he had ordered Jaken to start a fire and to watch Rin as he went to go fetch the girl some food for the night. After that was done he stayed in the camp site until she was asleep, he then ordered Jaken to watch Rin as he went off into the woods to scout to make sure there was no weak and stupid demons close to his camp that may think to try and harm his ward.

When Sesshomaru had been a good distance away from his ward he had been ambushed by Naraku's demons. Sure they had been weak, and no match for the great Demon Lord of the West. But there had been a great number of them and it had taken some time before Sesshomaru was able to defeat all of them. When they had been defeated he ran straight for his ward to make sure she was okay, when he had gotten back to the camp site he found it in ruins and his faithful dragon, Ah-Un, had been badly injured, no doubt trying to protect his ward. But Jaken and Rin were no where to be found, and he roared in anger because Naraku's nasty scent was all over his camp site.

Sesshomaru had followed the two scents for miles and found Jaken knocked out with his staff a good three feet from him. Sesshomaru could tell he had tried his hardest to protect the girl from all the scorch marks around him. But Rin's scent had continued on with Naraku following quickly after her. Sesshomaru quickly followed her scent for a few more miles before both hers and Naraku's scent disappeared.

Sesshomaru roared in anger once again and punched a near by tree sending the poor thing to the ground with a huge hole in its trunk. He was angry and he knew that he had to do something to calm himself before he did something stupid and got not only himself killed but also his ward killed. Sesshomaru smirked to himself, he knew just the thing to calm himself down.

**\\'~'/**

Kagome sighed as she walked back to the hut, that had been a nice and relaxing bath. 'What a good way to start the day.' Kagome said with a smile. Once she got to the hut Inuyasha jumped in front of her pissed.

"About damn time, wench, because of you we lost an hour of time when we could have already been searching for jewel shards." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started as she walked around him, "Sit boy." She finished walking up to Sango who was holding her backpack out for Kagome to take and Inuyasha fell to the ground creating a Inuyasha size crater. "Thanks." She said taking the backpack from Sango and placing her stuff in it. Kagome turned around strapping the bag onto her back and saw Miroku holding out a cup of Ramen for her to eat as the traveled.

"Here is your breakfast Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"Why thank you Miroku." Kagome said taking the Ramen just as Inuyasha dug himself out of the crater with the help of Kikyo.

"We're heading out now!" Inuyasha said bending down so Kikyo could climb onto his back. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha childishly then climbed onto Kirara who had transformed into her larger self.

An hour later Kagome could tell Sango wanted to ask her something. "What is it Sango?" Kagome asked the woman in front of her.

"Well, Miroku told me that he found you awake early this morning, and he told me that you told him that you had had a realistic nightmare and had gone out there to calm down. He also told me that you wouldn't talk to him about it, so I was thinking that maybe it was because he was, you know, Miroku. So I was wandering if maybe you would want to talk to me about it." Sango said and Kagome sighed and then smiled at the woman who had turned to look at her.

"I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I'm just not ready to talk about. But I will promise you the same thing I promised Miroku this morning, I promise that if it starts to become too hard to handle that I will talk to someone about it. Okay?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled a small smile at the Kagome and nodded her head.

"Okay." Sango said then stiffened up and smacked Miroku knocking him off Kirara, luckily they were not in the air. "PERVERT!" She yelled. Kagome shook her head laughing at the two of them glad that Sango's mind was now on something other than her.

**\\'~'/**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air again and smirked as he got closer to the person who would be able to calm his anger. Soon, he would be able to see her, the only human, besides his ward of course, that was able to calm the Demon Lord down. Her scent was enough to calm him down enough to get his beast to not want to go on a man hunt for Naraku, but it wasn't enough to ease his anger all together.

It had taken Sesshomaru almost two years to admit to himself that he had fallen for this human. He had had many fights with his inner demon, almost causing him to go mad. But the last time he had seen her she had done something that made him admit to himself that he was in love with her.

He had been in a fight with the Alpha of her pack and her Alpha was about the use an attack that would have injured him, not not very bad, but right before he could attack she had ran in between him and her Alpha and refused to move. She had protected him from her Alpha even thought he did not need it, and had almost got killed in doing so.

The thought of her dying was what had him admit that he was in love with her, he had hated the thought of her dead. For that split second when he thought she was going to die, he had thought of killing himself just to be with her in the world of the dead. But after he realized that her Alpha had stopped his attack just in time he had realized that that thought was ridiculous, who would have taken care of Rin if he had killed himself?

Sesshomaru smiled as he thought of her, she was beautiful, strong, intelligent, caring, and had a lively spirit, she was perfect. She was not afraid to deny her Alpha if she thought she was in the right, but she also knew where she stands in her pack, and that was as the Alpha female. Though she was not her Alpha's mate, she was still the Alpha female because she took care of the pack. She had adopted an orphaned demon when no one else would and she raised him as if he were her own. To Sesshomaru that showed that she would also gladly take Rin as her own, and Sesshomaru was glad because he would not leave Rin for anything.

Sesshomaru slowed down and masked his scent and presence as he neared the camp her pack was staying at for the night. He hid behind a tree to make sure her Alpha would not notice him, no need for a fight right now. He saw her by the fire cooking the pack's meal, his eyes narrowed as he took in her scent, she was angry and he wanted to know why. He took a look around her camp and saw nothing out of the ordinary until he got to where her Alpha was sitting, there on his arm was a new pack member.

Sesshomaru instantly knew why she was pissed, someone had just walked into the pack and had taken her place as the Alpha Female. By becoming the Alpha's mate, that woman was able to bump her out of the Alpha Female position. Sesshomaru just barely caught himself from growling and giving away that he was there. Something had to be done, no one took the place of her, he would teach her Alpha a lesson by taking his pack away form him.

**\\'~'/**

Kagome growled quietly to herself as she made everyone's Ramen, she had a headache and she just wanted to take a nice relaxing bath in the near by hot springs. But wait there was no hot springs near by because Kikyo wanted to camp out here for tonight. And what ever Kikyo wanted Kikyo got. So Kagome couldn't have her nice relaxing bath, which she needed after the day she had. Every chance Kikyo and Inuyasha got they put her down, and no matter what Sango and Miroku tried to do didn't work, plus Kikyo had taken Inuyasha's beads off so she could no longer sit him.

After dinner was through Kagome stomped over to her bag and pulled out her sleeping bag and set up her bed, she walked behind a near by tree and changed into her pajamas. She walked over to her sleeping bag and sat on it pulling her knees to her chest and sighed. "Goodnight Lady Kagome, I hope you have sweet dreams tonight." Miroku called to her.

"You too Miroku." Kagome said.

"Good Night Kagome." Sango said, "Tomorrow will hopefully be better than today."

"Lets hope." Kagome said then laid down and was instantly pulled into another dream like sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

**\\'~'/** **Dream Sequence \\'**~'/

_Rin was huddled in a corner that Shippo had gently pushed her into a few minutes before the two demons had entered. She had tears running down her cheeks as she had to watch as the two demons beat Shippo up. They had originally come in to beat her, but they were stopped by a ring of flames that shot up from around her. Rin looked down at the dark circle that she was standing in, the flames had shot up from there. As Shippo had pushed her into the circle and corner he had said something about it protecting her and for her to stay in the circle until he told her to do otherwise. _

_Rin's head shot up when she heard the dungeon doors open to show Naraku followed by Kohaku and Kagura. Rin quickly looked over towards Shippo to see that the demons had stopped beating him and were holding him up by his arms so that he was now dangling in the air, she then looked back at Naraku. Naraku looked Rin up and down and his eyes fell on the circle around her feet, he turned to Shippo and snarled at him. "How long do you think that will keep her protected?" Naraku asked._

_"Long enough for her to get rescued." Shippo spat out at him. Naraku growled at him then slapped him causing Rin to cry out. She felt useless, but then again she had never seen anything like this,whenever her Lord had to fight he made sure that Jaken had taken her somewhere so she would not have to see anything. She wanted to help Shippo, she didn't know what she could do but she would do anything if it would help him, so she took a step towards the edge of the circle and both Shippo and Naraku turned towards her._

_"What do you think you're doing. I told you to stay in the circle." Shippo said his voice sounding deeper and darker then usual, but Rin chocked that off as him being in pain._

_"But I want to help you." Rin said._

_"The only way you can help me is by staying in that circle." Shippo said and Rin took a step back towards the center of the circle. Naraku and Shippo turned back to each other to continue to glare at each other._

_"That circle of yours won't protect her forever." Naraku said, "The magic will eventually run out."_

_"It won't as long as I'm still alive." Shippo said._

_"And who says you'll be alive much longer?" Naraku asked with a smirk._

_"I'll stay alive until I know she is safe again." Shippo said with a smirk of his own. _

_"You are nothing in this form and everyone knows it." Naraku said before sending one of his poisonous tentacles into his gut."We'll see how long you can last with my poison running through your pathetic body. You can't even fight off the poison with how weak you are in this form." Rin cried out when the tentacle went through Shippo's body and tried to run to Shippo, but before she even got out of the circle she was gently blown back by a warm wind that reminded her of summer days in a field of flowers as she played with Jaken._

_"Stay in the... damn circle... how hard... is it... to... follow that... simple fucking... command?" Shippo gasped out and Rin gasp at him because his voice had changed completely, it wasn't sweet and innocent like she was used to, now it was deep like her Lords voice and it sounded hard like he had seen many people die, and he may have been the one to kill them. She backed away further into her circle and corner to try and get away from this new Shippo, she didn't like this Shippo, she wanted the old Shippo back, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_Naraku kicked Shippo for good measure before he left the dungeon, Kohaku walked in and sat a tray of food in front of Rin's circle before leaving with the two demons following him. Kagura shut the door and darkness fell on the two. _

_"I'm sorry... that... I snapped... at you." Shippo said after a few minutes, his voice had gone back to normal. "I just... didn't... want Naraku to... get... his hands on... you."_

_"I-I forgive you, just please don't use that voice again." Rin said._

_"Voice?" Shippo quietly asked himself, his eyes widened a bit before they closed and he laughed a hearty laugh confusing Rin, he stopped laughing to cough up some blood, "I'll try... not to,... I can't promise... much though,... but I will... try my hardest... not to use... that voice." Shippo said. Rin was silent for a few minutes not liking that answer, but knew that that was the best she was going to get._

_"May I come out of this circle?" Rin asked._

_"No." Shippo said._

_"But what about the food?" Rin asked._

_"Its poisoned. . . I can smell. . . the poison from. . .here." Shippo said, "Now. . .Sleep." Rin's eyes widened as she felt someone press their fingers into the back of her neck. She knew it couldn't have been Shippo since he was all the way over there, the last thing she saw as she fell backwards before she passed out was a man with long black hair and midnight blue eyes staring at her ready to catch her as she fell._

**TBC. . .**


	3. Chapter 3- Shippo

**Bring Me to Life**

**Summary-**

Kagome comes back from her time to find Kikyo has joined the group and Shippo is missing. Kagome is forced to travel with Kikyo in the group as they search for the jewel pieces. Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha that he is joining the group to fight Naraku who has kidnapped Rin, during the fight with Naraku Kagome is shot by a poisoned arrow and something magical happens to her.

**Chapter 3- Shippo**

Kagome shot up gasping for air gaining the attention of Miroku who had been meditating. He got up and ran over to her to see if she needed any help. "Lady Kagome!" Miroku cried as she started to gag, this woke Sango up and got Inuyasha and Kikyo to watch what was happening. Once Kagome got her breath back she whipped away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm, I'm fine" Kagome said.

"What the hell happened there Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Did you have that nightmare again Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked his hand resting on her back, he was worried that she would start choking again.

"No." Kagome said and stood up on wobbly legs, Sango instantly stood up to catch her encase she fell, but she didn't. Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out a change of clothes, she then stood up straight and turned and began to walk towards the tree line closest to her sleeping bag. She stepped around a tree and came face to face with Sesshomaru, she screamed in fright and stumbled backwards. He reached out and caught her before she could fall to the ground, just then they were surrounded by the rest of her group.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" Inuyasha asked pointing the Testsiga at Sesshomaru who still had Kagome in his arms, Sesshomaru snarled at him.

"I have come to challenge you for your group." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha growled at him.

"Why the fuck would you do that, you hate humans!" Inuyasha yelled.

"As Alpha of this pack you can not deny any challenge for the position of Alpha, Inuyasha, I challenged you for the position of Alpha of this pack, you must fight me." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine, I accept this challenge." Inuyasha growled out, "Kikyo get to a safe spot." Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, go with the Slayer and Monk to a safe place too, I do not wish for you or them to get hurt." Sesshomaru said then let Kagome go, she ran over to Sango and Miroku. Once she got to them Sango took her hand and called Kirara who ran over to them and transformed into her larger self. The three of them climbed onto her and she flew into the air, once Kirara thought they were high enough she stopped and Miroku placed a barrier around them.

"You're going down asshole!" Inuyasha yelled pointing his sword at Sesshomaru before running at him intending to kill him.

'No!' Kagome thought even though she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt Sesshomaru suddenly Kagome felt very weak and felt her like her soul was being tugged at, not like when Kikyo or a jewel shard was near. The last thing Kagome saw before her world went black was Sesshomaru slicing Inuyasha's shoulder.

**\\'~'/ **

_Rin woke up with her head laying in Shippo's lap like the first time she had woken up in the dungeon, his fingers were running through her hair as if petting her. She turned to look at him half expecting him to be watching her like last time only to find him staring intently at the wall in front of them as if the wall held the answer to life itself. _

_She laid there and stared at him, she noticed that he did not look the same as he did when she first got here, he had changed, he looked as if he had grown a few years older. His face looked more mature and his hair had even grown a little, he looked really handsome to her. suddenly his eyes shot to hers with a hard look in them. _

"_Stop right there." He said in a strict voice, even his voice sounded older. Not like the other time when he snapped at her, but like he had just gone through puberty._

"_Stop what?" Rin asked._

"_Stop that train of thought, do not let it go any further." Shippo said and pushed her off him kind of roughly._

"_Ow, Shippo-kun, what has gotten into you today?" Rin asked setting up _

"_You are not to fall in love with me, you will only end with a broken heart if you do." Shippo said and stood up, he was even taller like he had grown a few years._

"_What, why?" Rin asked standing up too, she walked over to him and gripped his arm. Shippo looked at her, his eyes softened before hardening once again, he roughly gripped her hand and flung it off of him causing her to stumble and fall to the ground._

"_I will not survive, remember that." Shippo said as Rin picked herself off the ground._

"_What do you mean?" Rin asked._

"_When Kagome comes here, she will only rescue you, not me." Shippo said._

"_That can't be true!" Rin yelled, "Kagome will also rescue you too, she will not leave you here! She loves you like a son!" Shippo closed his eyes and sighed._

"_No Rin, I will not be rescued. It is fate that I will die in here, and by the hands of Sesshomaru." Shippo said._

"_What? Why would Lord Sesshomaru kill you?" Rin asked._

"_Because it must be done." Shippo said._

"_No! I won't let that happen, you cannot die I'll make sure of it!" Rin yelled tears in her eyes. She could not let Shippo die, he had been so nice to her and, and, and she was falling for him. Shippo's eyes darkened right before he walked over to her and slapped her._

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO FALL FOR ME WENCH!" Shippo yelled his voice sounding dark and cold just like when he snapped at her when Naraku was in the dungeon. Suddenly a dark chuckle rang through out the room, Shippo growled and a strong hot wind wrapped around Rin and carried her to the protective circle and harshly dropped her in, Rin cried out in pain and tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_Well, well, well, it looks like running around Japan collecting jewel shards with Inuyasha has begun to rub off on you. You would have never dared to lay a harmful finger on a woman before now." Naraku said as he walked out of the shadows. Shippo said nothing as Naraku walked around him and toward the protective circle and reached out to try and touch Rin but was meet with a wall of black flames. Naraku snarled and walked back to Shippo and looked at him, "I don't know how you managed to survive my poison nor how you managed to heal yourself with out taking power from that circle of yours, but I will find out." _

"_I told you Naraku, I intend to live until Kagome comes here to rescue Rin. And I promise you this, she will be unharmed by you when that time comes." Shippo said smirking at Naraku._

"_She may be unharmed by me, but will she remain unharmed completely?" Naraku asked waiting for Shippo's smirk to fall into a snarl, but when that didn't happen his eyes widened. "So that is how you plan to get Sesshomaru to kill you, you plan on harming her in front of him making him kill you." _

"_Bingo, this is all part of the plan to make sure you fall." Shippo said._

"_Hn, we'll see about that, now that I know of your plan, I can make sure it never happens." Naraku said._

"_Oh, it'll happen, I've seen it." Shippo said and Naraku vanished, once Shippo was sure Naraku was gone he walked over to Rin and roughly tilted her head to the side to look at the cheek he slapped, there was a nice size bruise there. He smiled a sadistic smile when he saw it, "That should still be there when they come to fetch you." Shippo said and let her go._

"_Why, Shippo, why are you acting like this all of a sudden, where did the Shippo I know go?" Rin asked still crying._

"_I'm acting like this so that you will be alive when Kagome comes here to rescue you. The Shippo you know is still here, he is just sleeping until the time comes to awaken him once again." Shippo said then walked to the other side of the dungeon and left Rin by herself to cry herself back to sleep. 'I'm sorry Rin, I swear to make this up to you when we meet again.' Shippo thought watching her._

**\\'~'/ During Kagome's vision \\'~'/**

"KAGOME!" Miroku called as she began to slip off of Kirara, this caught the attention of Sesshomaru who saw Sango and Miroku try and catch the falling woman. Sesshomaru jumped into the air trying to get to Kagome and unknowingly dodged an attack from Inuyasha. Before Sesshomaru could get to Kagome he sensed Inuyasha do his blades of blood and moved to get out of the way from one that would have hit him. He noticed that a few blades were heading toward Kagome, he also noticed that he wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough, he watched in horror as the blades got closer to her. Just as the blades were about to hit her she unconsciously called up a barrier around her to protect her. Sesshomaru flew and caught Kagome and landed a few feet away from Inuyasha, once he made sure she was okay he turned and snarled at Inuyasha before he pounced on him and bit his shoulder nearly taking his head off.

"You've lost mutt, I am now the Alpha of this pack and you have been dropped down to being omega!" Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha glared at him but knew that he had lost and could do nothing about it until he had heal. Sesshomaru hopped off of Inuyasha and ran toward Kagome who now had a nasty bruise on her left cheek and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Shippo, no, don't" She began to mutter as she tossed and turned. Sesshomaru bent and tried to reach toward her to comfort her but a blast of ice cold air knocked his hand away from her.

'What the?' Sesshomaru thought and tried once more but the same thing happened, his eyes narrowed as he caught a sent in the wind that was not Kagome's but was similar to hers, 'What is the meaning of this?'

_**'Mate needs help, comfort her!' **_His beast howled out and Sesshomaru tried once more but his hand was blown away once again, he growled and tried to push his hand through the freezing air trying to get to Kagome. Kagome winced in pain and her eyes opened and looked toward Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was not fully there.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome started, but her voice was not the same, it sounded as if her and a male were speaking at the same time. "It would be wise to take my hint and not touch Lady Kagome right now. But if you wish to continue to try and reach her be my guest, I surly won't mind freezing that puny body of yours" After that was said Sesshomaru was flung away from Kagome's body and into three trees knocking him out.

**\\'~'/**

A man with long black hair with his eyes closed sat in a room with nothing but a bowl of water in front of the man and a silver coffin behind him. He looked as if he was meditating, the door to the right of him slowly slid open and a man with long black hair and midnight blue eyes walked in. He quietly shut the door and stood watching the man with hard eyes, as if studying him. "What do you want Kenta?" The meditating man asked.

"Hn" The man said before walking over to the man and looked closely at his arm to see a silver cuff that that was connected to a long chain that lead to the silver coffin, "It hasn't gone away." Kenta said.

"I've very aware of that." The man said never opening his eyes.

"You said that it would go away once she was back here." Kenta said, the man opened his eyes to revel ice blue eyes.

"No Kenta, I said that they would go away once she is fully awakened." The man said.

"But you said she would awaken once she was back here." Kenta said and the man stood up to be face to face with Kenta, he lifted his hand and rested it on Kenta's cheek.

"No young one, I said that she may waken when she was back here, and she had started to waken until that witch took her soul out of her body. But all is not lost she is slowly starting to wake again." The man said.

"What if she doesn't wake up Taiki, then what?" Kenta asked moving out of the man's reach, "Will you be forever trapped here at _his _tome? Will you have to spend the rest of you're long life forced to watch over that asshole's body?" Kenta asked yelling.

"Kenta, love, calm down, she'll _will _waken, I will see to it that she does." Taiki said.

"How when he has forced you to stay by his side even when he is dead." Kenta said glaring at the coffin, Taiki looked to where he was looking and walked over to the coffin and opened it to show a young looking man with long fiery red hair, two fox ears on top of his head and a fox tail wrapped around his waist. "I thought that once he was dead you would be free from the curse he placed you under and you would be free to live your life." Kenta said walking up behind him and wrapped his arms around Taiki's waist, "Free to live your life with me." He whispered in his ear and he shivered.

"I'm still trapped here with him because he isn't dead." Taiki said and ran his hand down the cheek of the man in the coffin, Kenta growled and pushed away from Taiki.

"What is the meaning of this, after all that he did to you, you still love him!? And how can he not be dead, I saw that woman stab him in the heart!" Kenta howled.

"I can't help but be in love with him, he is my best friend after all, but the love I feel for him is only a love for a brother, unlike the love I feel for you." Taiki said, "And for the reason he isn't dead is because the woman cursed him. His body may be here with no heart beat, but in all truth it is sleeping, waiting for his soul to return to it, all the while his soul is forced to take on the form of a little kid, forever doomed to stay a kid. That is until he finds the Demon Lord who holds the sword of life in his hands to swing and brake the curse." Taiki said then turned away from the coffin and turned to look at Kenta. "So, how was you're trip to see if Rin was safe?"

"It went well, she is safe. It seems as if Naraku has also captured a little fox kit too, he is doing a great job at protecting her. Why, I do not know." Kenta said.

"A Fox Kit huh?" Taiki said then turned to look back at the man in the coffin. "It seems you've found away to help us without even knowing it." The man in the coffin seemed to smirk for a split second before it vanished leaving Taiki wondering if he had just imagined what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4- Fight

**Bring Me to Life**

**Summary-**

Kagome comes back from her time to find Kikyo has joined the group and Shippo is missing. Kagome is forced to travel with Kikyo in the group as they search for the jewel pieces. Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha that he is joining the group to fight Naraku who has kidnapped Rin, during the fight with Naraku Kagome is shot by a poisoned arrow and something magical happens to her.

**Chapter 4- Fight**

_'Kagome'_ The voice whispered in her head, her hand twitched a little, she felt as if she was floating.

'Are you the one sending me these visions?' Kagome asked.

_'No, I am not sending you these visions, I am only guiding you to them.'_ The voice said softly, she felt someone brush against her, she tried to open her eyes to see who was beside her, but a clawed hand quickly covered her eyes.

'Can I not see you?' Kagome asked.

_'Not yet, it is not time for you to see who I am. But soon Kagome, you and I will meet face to face.'_ The voice said, _'Now it is time for you to awaken, your comrades are worried for you. I think it is time for you to tell them exactly what you are seeing.'_ Kagome felt as if she was falling, and right before she hit the ground her eyes shot open to see worried gold eyes staring at her. Suddenly Kagome felt very nauseous, she rolled over and threw up.

"Kagome!" She heard Sango say, "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru," Sango muttered before her hand landed on Kagome's back. Sango moved Kagome's hair so that she wouldn't get any vomit in her hair.

"What the hell happened back there?" Kagome heard Miroku asked.

"I, too, would like to know what happened, is this normal?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head to answer his question.

"No, that is not normal." Kagome choked out as she whipped the tears that started to fall while she was throwing up. "It just started recently, right after I came back from my home."

_'Tell him everything, Kagome.'_ The voice said and Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome started sitting up with Sango's help.

"I am your Alpha now, it is just Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said, everyone nodded.

"I have something very important to tell you." Kagome said and Sesshomaru started to worry, even though he never showed it.

"You can tell your Alpha anything." Sesshomaru said.

"Everyone here but you knows that I come from 500 years in the future, I use the bone-eater's well to travel to and from this time. When Inuyasha was our Alpha he would rarely let me go home, but whenever I could convince him to let me go back it would be for only two days. Two days ago he allowed me to stay for four days, but I came back two days early because something was telling me to get back here quickly. When I got back I noticed that my adopted kit Shippo was missing, Inuyasha told me he ran away, but I could sense he was lying." Kagome took a deep breath and continued talking, "That night I had a vision of Rin, she was running away from Naraku and she was scared, I could feel all of her feelings, I knew exactly what she was thinking, she wanted you there. She tripped and Naraku caught her, I then heard your angry roar. The next time she opened her eyes she was in a dungeon laying on Shippo's lap, he was chained up and beaten up. He protected her when Kohaku and Kagrua came in, they gave them food but one was poisoned, he gave her the non-poisoned food. After she ate he forced her to fall asleep."

"How did he force her to sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"By pressing the pressure point on the back of her neck." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome, was this the nightmare you spoke of that morning?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome said after taking a shaky breath.

"Why did you not inform us of this?" Sango asked.

"I did not inform you because I didn't want to give anyone any false hopes in saying I knew where Shippo was, when in reality all I know is that Naraku has him locked in a dungeon, but where that dungeon is, is still a mystery." Kagome said recalling her words to the voice in her head that morning after her first vision. "I didn't tell you of little Rin's kidnapping because until we knew where they were, we could do nothing to help them. So telling everyone that Rin had been kidnapped would only be a waste of time, and I know that makes me sound like a could heart-ed bitched, but it was the truth." Everyone was silent as they took in every thing Kagome said.

"You are right, that did make you sound like a cold heart-ed bitch, finally showing your true colors I see." Kikyo said from across the camp where she was tending to Inuyasha.

"Oh shut up you clay pot whore, I know it was you that gave Shippo to Naraku! And because of you he is going to die!" Kagome yelled standing up and walking over to Kikyo all the while glaring at her.

"Good, let the rodent die, less filth in the world." Kikyo said, Kagome growled and launched at her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed going for Kikyo's neck. Kikyo scream and rolled out of the way, Inuyasha snarled at her and tried to swipe at her but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"It would be wise not to interfere. This is Kagome and Kikyo's battle for Alpha Female." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Just like males fight for the Alpha male position, females fight for the Alpha female position, and no one is allowed to interfere." Sesshomaru stated and watched the two women fight. Kagome had Kikyo pined beneath her and was punching her. Kikyo screamed before finding the strength to actually flip them over so that Kagome was under her and began to punch her. Sesshomaru had to bite back the urge to rush over and defend her when Kikyo busted her lip. Kagome's eyes narrowed and growled a very demonic growl shocking everyone, Kagome took advantage of Kikyo's shock and threw her off of her.

Kagome jumped up and ran over to her bag to get her bow and arrows, but before she could reach them Kikyo sent a ball of energy at Kagome knocking her over. Kagome growled again and turned to look at her, Kagome's body took on a dark purple glow. She held out her hand and formed an energy ball and threw it at Kikyo knocking her out, Kagome stood over Kikyo's body panting as the glow left her body.

_'Very impressive Kagome.'_ The voice said and Kagome's eye rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. Sesshomaru ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kikyo has lost, Kagome is now the Alpha female again." Sesshomaru announced sitting Kagome on the ground, "We will stay here until Kagome awakens."

"Yes, Sesshomaru" Sango and Miroku said walking over to Kagome and sat around her.

**\\'~'/Vision \\'~'/**

_Rin sat curled up in a little ball as she watched Shippo, she didn't know what he was doing or thinking. He was pacing around muttering something under his breath, almost as if he was arguing with himself, every now and then he would get down on his hands and knees by the door and sniff or growl, once he even scratched. "Tell her." Rin heard Shippo mutter, his voice was deep and dark, suddenly he shook his head "But if I tell her now then she will know." He said and began to pace in circles again, "But wouldn't it be easier if she knew now?" He stopped pacing and nodded his head, "Yes, yes it would be much easier." Suddenly Shippo looked at her, before going back over to the dungeon door and sniffed, he nodded his head before he suddenly appeared in front of Rin._

_Rin gave a small scream of fear, not expecting him to do that. Shippo smirked and chuckled a little then sat down cross legged. He looked very serious, and it kind of frightened Rin. "Shippo?" She whispered._

"_Rin, come closer, but don't leave the circle." He said, Rin noticed that Shippo had sat down just out side of the circle, she slowly crawled so that she sat right in front of him while staying in the circle. He nodded his head at her. "I have something very important to tell you." _

"_What is it?" Rin asked. Shippo sighed and looked around nervously, looking as if he was deciding if it was really okay to tell her. He sighed again before looking back at her._

"_First of all Rin, I must tell you that this is not my true form." Shippo said Rin looked shocked._

"_What?" Rin asked._

"_Long ago, I was cursed by a powerful Miko named Midoriko. At that time, I was young and very foolish, I thought that I was invisible. I cursed my best friend to never leave my side and made it so that he could never lie to me, I did that because I was afraid he would leave me and betray me like everyone else in my life. My fear became worse when he fell in love. I know now that my fear was foolish and unnecessary, he would never have left me or betrayed me." He said the looked off to the side holding back his tears, Rin tried to reach out to him to wipe his tears away but the black flames shot up from the circle and kept her from touching him. _

"_What?" Rin asked._

"_It is for the best that you do not get too close to me, I have told you that I will not live." Shippo said, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, Midoriko came and cursed my soul to wonder the world in the form of a young kit, while my real body lies resting, waiting for my soul to return. But because of my curse my best friend had been forced to stay by my body for centuries, and it is not fair. He should be free to roam the earth with his loved one. And I know that once this curse on me is lifted I will lift the curse on him."_

"_That would be nice." Rin said. Shippo looked at her, his face and eyes void of all emotions. _

"_Now, to what I really want to tell you. While I was searching the world for away to remove this curse, I came across a young woman who was about to give birth, she told me that her daughter was very special, she would be the one to save the world from evil. But before she could give birth something happened, a light hit her stomach and split the baby's soul in two. The baby was born with half a soul, a demon stole the baby after killing the mother, I did not know what happened to the baby, but I swore that I would find her one day because something inside me told me that she was the key to my cure."_

"_Did you ever find her?" Rin asked. _

"_Yes, 70 years later. I have been traveling with her and silently protecting her. But sadly her soul is now split into thirds." Shippo said._

"_Do you know where all of the pieces of her soul is?" Rin asked._

"_Yes, One is inside her body, one is inside Kikyo, and the other is inside you." Shippo said and Rin gasped._

"_Is, is Lady Kagome the baby you have been searching for?" Rin asked. _

"_Yes, that is why I need you to live, you house her soul. If you die then Kagome can never fully awaken, and if she never fully awakens then she can never defeat the evil." Shippo said._

"_So, my soul is Kagome's?" Rin asked._

"_No, you are only housing her soul, you have two souls. But if you die and your soul leaves your body then Kagome's soul will take over and she will not be able to take back her soul without killing you, and Kagome will never kill you or allow anyone to kill you." Shippo said. _

"_Oh, does Kagome know this?" Rin asked._

"_She does now." Shippo said._

"_What?" Rin asked._

"_She heard and saw everything you just did." Shippo asked._

"_How?" Rin asked._

"_Because you house her soul, you two are connected. Her soul is slowly starting to awaken thanks to my best friend, and since it is awakening she can use that soul to see, feel, and hear everything you see, hear, and feel." Shippo said smirking, "And if she tries hard enough she can locate you using the part of her soul you have."_

"_And then she will come rescue us?" Rin asked._

"_You, she will rescue you and Sesshomaru will kill me." Shippo said. "Kagome will make sure of it._

"_Why will Kagome let Lord Sesshomaru kill you?" Rin asked._

"_Because I need the Demon Lord who hold the sword of Life to swing it and brake the cures. Now sleep so that Kagome can find us." Shippo said then pressed the pressure point on her neck causing her to pass out._

**\\'~'/ End of Vision \\'~'/**

Kagome once again felt like she was floating, she was about to open her eyes when she felt someone sitting next to her, she figured she should keep her eyes closed.

_'Welcome back'_ The voice said with a deep chuckle.

"You're Shippo aren't you?" Kagome asked. Kagome felt a clawed hand run through her hair.

_'Yes, I am Shippo. For all the years we have been traveling together I have been trying to awaken you. I had almost succeeded when that witch took your soul and split it destroying all the work I had done.'_ Shippo said sighing.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

_''We are in the spirit world.'_ Shippo said and she felt him lay down next to her.

"You mean we are dead?" Kagome asked.

_'No, we are not dead, just merely passing through, I am guiding your soul back to your body. When ever you have these visions, your soul leaves your body and finds its way into Rin's body. When I believe you have seen or heard enough I then guide your soul back to your body.'_ Shippo said.

"Is that why I am always waking up gasping for air?" Kagome asked.

_'Yes, that is why. Any more questions before I send you back to your body?'_ Shippo asked.

"How do I find you- I mean Rin?" Kagome asked, remembering that she needed to get Sesshomaru to swing Tensaga at Shippo.

_'Concentrate on your soul, you will be able to either pull it towards you, or follow it to Rin. I would suggest pulling the piece of soul Kikyo has back to you so that you would not get confused on which soul to follow.'_ Shippo said.

"Kikyo is now in our group, I do not think I will get confused." Kagome said, not wanting to face a pissed off Inuyasha when she took her soul back from Kikyo killing her once again.

_'It is your soul, do with it what you will, but I must send you back, Inu-Tashio is getting worried about how worried his son is.'_ Shippo said and Kagome felt another person sit down next to her, and a clawed hand turn her face to look some where.

_'You may look at me Lady Kagome.'_ A deep voice that sounded almost like Sesshomaru said, her eyes snapped open to see a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and she would have thought it was Sesshomaru if not for the lone maroon stripe on his cheeks.

"Lord Inu-Tashio?" Kagome asked just to make sure it was him.

_'Yes Lady Kagome, I am Inu-Tashio, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Please tell Sesshomaru that I am proud that he has finally opened his heart up again, oh and ask him if he has found something to protect if he doesn't look like he believes you. And one more thing, give Inuyasha a good beating for me.'_ Inu-Tashio said and Kagome laughed.

_'Close your eyes Kagome.' _Shippo said, Kagome had the urge to look at him but squished it and closed her eyes. She felt her self falling and opened her eyes with a start right before she hit the ground and shot up gasping for air. A clawed hand was placed on her back, once she had caught her breath she turned and smiled at Sesshomaru and everyone else.

"I'm fine." Kagome said.

"Another vision Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"What was it this time?" Sango asked.

"It was Shippo informing me how to find them." Kagome said then looked at Sesshomaru said, "On my way back I meet with your father and he said he was proud that you were opening your heart again." She said shocking him.

"You meet my father, but how is that possible? He is in the spirit world." Sesshomaru said, her scent didn't indicate any lies.

"On your way back?" Miroku asked.

_'Don't tell them.'_ Shippo whispered in her head.

"While I was waking up." Kagome said, then stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, half-way to him she stopped. "Oh yes, your father also asked it you have found something to protect." Sesshomaru looked shocked for a second before looking up towards the sky smirking.

"Yes, yes I have father, I now see why you did what you did." Sesshomaru muttered so no one could hear him, he felt his chest warm up and knew his father was happy that Sesshomaru had finally forgiven him.


End file.
